creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sing!
Eine Begegnung im Trümmerfeld Seine Stimme hallte laut und klar von den Wänden wider, obgleich er sie nicht einmal sonderlich beanspruchte. Die Akustik hier unten war einfach phänomenal, doch davon bekam er mittlerweile kaum mehr etwas mit. Zu sehr war er bereits Gefangener der Musik, die in gemäßigter Lautstärkte direkt auf seine Ohren wirkte, ihn anleitete, ihn befreite, ihn leben ließ. Die Klänge entführten Vincent in eine gänzlich andere Welt, in eine, in der er nicht von den Sorgen seines tristen Lebens geplagt wurde, in eine, in der er einfach er selbst sein konnte. Es war bezeichnend, dass er dies nur an einem Ort wie diesem hier konnte. Hier, in einem vergessenen Teil der Gesellschaft, welcher völlig zerfallen und zurückgelassen, nur wenige Meter vom sprühenden Leben der Stadt lag. Der junge Mann hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit für sich entdeckt. Auf einer seiner vielen Wanderungen durch die Nacht, in denen er wenigstens ansatzweise das Gefühl bekam, für sich zu sein, unbeobachtet und vor allem ungehört. Wenn die Stadt schlief und er sie als einer der wenigem im Wachzustand durchschritt, bekam er zumindest zum Teil die ersehnte Freiheit, die ihm sonst verwehrt blieb. Wahre Erlösung hatte er jedoch erst zusammen mit dieser Ruine entdeckt. Was sie wohl einst gewesen sein mochte? Eine Schule? Ein Krankenhaus? Es ließ sich nur schwer sagen, da von ihrem alten Glanz nicht mehr viel übrig war. Eingestürztes Mauerwerk, eingeworfene und später mit Brettern zugenagelte Fenster, sowie allgemeine Verwahrlosung, hatten alles zerfressen, was einst ein prachtvolles Gebäude hatte sein können. Möglicherweise war es jedoch damals schon eine Bruchbude gewesen, wer konnte das heute noch mit Sicherheit beurteilen? Vincent jedenfalls nicht, das brauchte er jedoch auch nicht, denn es interessiert ihn nicht. Er liebte dieses Stückchen Unrat so, wie er es heute vorfand: Kaputt, so wie er sich innerlich fühlte. Auch er galt als von der Gesellschaft vergessen, am Straßenrand zurück- und liegengelassen, Als Ruine, der man keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Doch das war ok. Er konnte damit leben. Er brauchte diese Gesellschaft ebenso wenig, wie sie ihn brauchte. Alles was er zum Leben benötigte, war seine Musik und seine Stimme. Er liebte seine Musik, noch mehr jedoch liebte er es sie auszuleben, in dem er ihr seine eigenen Nuancen hinzufügte. Vincent mochte kein guter Sänger sein – es viel ihm schwer, dass zu beurteilen, da er nie vor anderen sang – doch eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Er sang mit Leidenschaft. Dies Tatsache und dass es ihn derart befreite, waren alles was er wissen musste. Seit seiner Entdeckung kam er deswegen regelmäßig hierher, an diesen trostlosen, verlassenen, ruhigen Ort, an dem ihn niemand störte, an dem ihn niemand hörte, um ganz allein für sich zu sein und seiner einzig wahren Liebe zu frönen. Dafür begab er sich immer tief in die Eingeweide des Gebäudes, welches aus mehreren baufälligen Stockwerken bestand, die er jedoch weitestgehend mied. Insbesondere nach oben hin, wurde der Boden immer unwegsamer und vor allem instabiler. Die Gefahr einzustürzen und schlimmstenfalls verschüttet zu werden, war ihm schlicht zu hoch. Abgesehen davon ging er damit das Risiko ein, dass die Luft seine Stimme weiter hinaustrug als beabsichtigt. Aus diesem Grund zog es ihn statt nach oben, eher nach unten, hinab in das Kellergewölbe, welches stets kühl, dunkel und vor allem in vollkommener Stille da lag. Der junge Mann empfand bei seinen abendlichen Abstiegen keine Angst. Es lauerte nichts in der Dunkelheit, was ihm mehr Schaden hätte zufügen können, als das, was außerhalb von ihr lag. Ganz im Gegenteil, dort unten in der Finsternis fühlte er sich beinahe sicherer, als in der verrückten Außenwelt, die einen zurückgezogen lebenden Menschen wie ihn, mit Freude bei lebendigem Leibe auffraß und halb zerkaut wieder ausspuckte. Mittlerweile kannte er sich in dem labyrinthartigen Gebilde sogar so gut aus, dass er sich weitgehend ohne Taschenlampe zurechtfand. Natürlich hatte er zur Sicherheit trotzdem immer eine dabei, schon allein um den Boden zu seinen Füßen sehen zu können, da hier allerlei Schutt verteilt lag, über den der Unvorsichtige leicht stolpern konnte. Darauf sich Schürf- oder gar tiefere Schnittwunden zuzufügen, konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Deswegen lag besagte Taschenlampe in diesem Moment auch zu seinen Füßen und beleuchtete einen Teil des Raumes, in dem er sich befand und von den Lasten des Tages lossagte. Innerhalb der Gesellschaft zu agieren und zu funktionieren war anstrengend, um nicht zu sagen unsagbar mühselig. Um eben jene Belastung abzuschütteln, kam er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit hier runter. Vincent lauschte den ruhig einsetzenden Klängen des nächsten Liedes, wiegte langsam den Kopf auf und ab, stimmte sich ein. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während die Melodie, die über seine Kopfhörer transportiert wurde, langsam Fahrt aufnahm. Gerade als der erste Ton angesungen wurde und er einsetzte, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie. Eine Gestalt, stand inmitten des Türrahmens, welcher durch den Lichtschein der Taschenlampe hell erstrahlt wurde. Statt los zu singen, schrie der junge Mann nur kurz auf, während er erschrocken zurückstolperte und fast rücklings im Dreck landete. Von seinem Laut aufgescheucht, wandte die Gestalt sich plötzlich ab und rannte davon, hinein in die Dunkelheit zurück, aus der sie gekommen war. Fassungslos starrte Vincent ihr hinterher. Sein Herz pumpte rasend schnell in seiner Brust, seine Atmung ging hektisch, nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, fluchte leise vor sich her und ging leicht in die Knie, da er beinahe das Gefühl hatte ersticken zu müssen. Indes dröhnte die Musik weiterhin auf ihn ein, wovon er kaum etwas mitbekam. Was war das?, fragte er sich. Ein junges Mädchen, ''lautete die offensichtliche Antwort. Wobei er das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie erhaschen können. Auf ihre bleiche Haut, ihre langen schwarzen Haare, die ein dem Anschein nach junges Gesicht umrahmten, ihren schmächtigen Körper, welcher von nicht mehr als einem schlichten, weißen Kleidchen bedeckt wurde. Mit nackten Füßen hatte sie zitternd dagestanden und ihn aus ihren begeistert glänzenden Augen angesehen. Nun… vielleicht hatte er doch mehr von ihr gesehen, als erwartet. ''Oder ich reime mir da etwas zusammen. ''Ja, auch dies war möglich. Immerhin war der Schein seiner Taschenlampe von ihrer blassen Haut und mehr noch von dem blütenweißen Kleid reflektiert worden, was ihn ein wenig geblendet hatte. Mit Sicherheit ließ sich hier also gar nichts sagen. ''Ich sollte hier verschwinden. ''Ein nachvollziehbarer, wenn auch moralisch fragwürdiger Gedanke. Klar, das Mädchen hatte ihm einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt, doch konnte er jetzt wirklich einfach gehen, ohne sich wenigstens die Frage gestellt zu haben, was zum Teufel sie hier unten so leicht bekleidet zu suchen hatte? Eine mögliche Antwort fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, jedoch verwarf er sie sogleich wieder. Selbst wenn sie mit jemandem anderes hierhergekommen wäre, um ein wenig ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit nachzugehen, wäre sie wohl kaum barfüßig durch den Schutt gewandert und hätte riskiert, sich die Fußsohlen blutig zu laufen. Nein, da musste mehr dahinterstecken. Schlimmstenfalls benötigte sie Hilfe und wer, wenn nicht er, sollte sie liefern? „Du musst verrückt sein“, stellte Vincent murmelnd fest, während er sich nach seiner Taschenlampe bückte, um sie aufzuheben. Wenige Sekunden später befand er sich schon in dem langen Gang und marschierte in die Richtung, in die die Unbekannte gerannt war. '''Das Kleidchen im Labyrinth suchen ' „Hallo?“ Vincents Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wider, was ihm einen gehörigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, immerhin hörte er sie jetzt, da er seine Kopfhörer nicht mehr trug und da sie neben seinen beständigen Schritten, der einzige erklingende Laut waren, stellte er erstmalig fest, wie unheimlich die drückende Stille hier unten doch sein konnte. Vor allem da keine Erwiderung auf seine Frage erfolgte. Der Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe huschte von links nach rechts, während er immer weiterlief, durchleuchtete die Gänge vor ihm und die unzähligen Räume zu seinen Seiten, welche allesamt verwaist dalagen. Auf dem Boden fanden sich keinerlei Blutspuren, was entweder dafürsprach, dass die junge Frau sich sehr bedacht bewegte oder er einer falschen Spur folgte. Insbesondere Letzteres würde auch erklären, warum sie ihm nicht antwortete. Es sei denn, du hast sie dir nur eingebildet, ''dachte er stumm bei sich, was er jedoch für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt. ''Dann war sie vielleicht ein Geist? ''Also bitte… Es war nicht so, dass Vincent die Existenz des Übernatürlichen anzweifelte, doch wenn es hart auf hart kam, war er doch bestrebt erst einmal auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben. Und Tatsache war nun mal, dass er ein Mädchen gesehen hatte, dass möglicherweise in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er wollte immerhin sein Bestes getan haben, um sie zu finden und seine Hilfe anzubieten, ehe er sich davonmachte. Den kompletten Kellerkomplex abzusuchen kam natürlich einer Mammutaufgabe gleich, weswegen er sich nur vornahm, ihn einer groben Suche zu unterziehen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, in dem er hin und wieder nach der Dame rief und erst wenn er nach einer geraumen Zeit immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, die Suche aufzugeben. Natürlich hätte er auch rausgehen und die Polizei verständigen können, doch wenn die dann hier eintraf und nichts fand, dann hätte er sich zum einen erklären müssen, was er mitten in der Nacht auf fremden Grundstücken zu suchen hatte – das Betreten des Gebäudes galt als streng untersagt – und käme sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch reichlich dämlich vor. Nein, eine grobe Suche musste genügen, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, vor allem weil ihm mit jedem Schritt, den er tiefer in das Gewölbe unternahm, kälter wurde. Die Luft hier unten wurde langsam regelrecht beißend, die Stille immer drückender, die Dunkelheit finsterer… ''Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!, ''ermahnte Vincent sich selbst. Das waren nur seine Selbstzweifel, die an ihm zerrten. Langsam wurde er eben doch ein wenig nervös, unsicher, vielleicht sogar ängstlich. So tief war er bisher nie vorgedrungen und je weiter er kam, desto unwegsamer wurde es. Mehr und mehr Trümmer stapelten sich auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen, die Lust wurde tatsächlich etwas feuchter, wodurch die Kälte leichter in seine Knochen drang und ihn trotz verhältnismäßig dicker Kleidung frieren ließ. Wenn es ihm schon so ging, wie musste es dann erst der Unbekannten ergehen? ''Was tust du hier nur…? ''Und wenn sie schon längst über alle Berge war? Einen ihm unbekannten Ausgang genommen hatte, während er sich zu Tode fror? Dann blieb immer noch die Frage, was sie hier überhaupt gesucht hatte… Es musste doch einen Grund gegeben haben. ''Und wenn sie doch nicht allein ist? Wenn sie hier unten gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wird, sich irgendwie befreit hat und auf der Flucht ist? Dann machst du Idiot ihre Häscher im Zweifel noch auf dich aufmerksam! '' Jetzt bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Das war zumindest eine deutlich plausiblere Erklärung, als Geister oder Einbildungen. ''Vielleicht sollte ich doch die Polizei verständigen. '' Augenblicklich blieb er stehen, ließ sich den Gedanken gut durch den Kopf gehen, während er gleichzeitig seine überstrapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen versuchte. Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste hier weg. Es brachte nichts, seine Angst obsiegte. Er würde sobald er rauskam, den Notruf betätigen – natürlich hatte er innerhalb des Kellergewölbes keinen Empfang, wie sollte es anders sein? – und dann spontan entscheiden, ob er blieb oder vor dem Eintreffen der Behörden davonzog, um potenziellem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Darum konnte er sich in jedem Fall später noch kümmern, als viel wichtiger galt es erst einmal, diesen düsteren Ort zu verlassen. Mit gefestigtem Entschluss wollte Vincent sich gerade umdrehen, als er plötzlich leise trippelnde Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Es klang beinahe so, als würde jemand mit sehr kurzen, aber schnellen und kontrollierten Schritten näherkommen. Schnell näherkommen. Dem jungen Mann gefror das Blut in den Adern. „H-hallo?“, fragte er kaum vernehmbar, während er sich unendlich langsam umdrehte. Der Lichtschein erreichte sie gerade, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und schreckgeweiteten Augen rannte sie auf ihn zu, wobei sie dank ihrer kurzen Schritte versuchte möglichst allem spitzen und scharfkantigem Schutt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Dafür schrie Vincent umso lauter. Vor Schreck und mehr noch, weil er mitten in der Drehung auf etwas Glitschigem ausgerutscht war und das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Er sah noch, wie das Mädchen ihn fast erreichte, ehe er nach hinten hin wegkippte, mit dem Kopf irgendwo aufschlug und schlagartig das Bewusst sein verlor. '''Blitze der Pein' Vincents folgende Erinnerungen warne verschwommen und unklar. Er wusste noch, wie er mit dröhnendem Schädel und schlierigem Blick erwachte. Von völliger Dunkelheit war er umgeben, Kälte kroch seine Knochen unnachgiebig empor, er zitterte, hatte Schmerzen und furchtbare Angst. Orientierungslos hatte er nach seiner Taschenlampe getastet, von der er wusste, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Blindlings herumtastend hatte er sie irgendwo gefunden, nachdem er sich mehrfach an kleinen Glassplittern oder scharfkantigen Trümmerteilen verletzt hatte. Die Mühe sollte es nicht wert sein, da das Gerät sich auch nach mehrmaligem Betätigen nicht mehr einschalten ließ. Die Batterie musste während seiner Ohnmacht erschöpft sein. Somit war ihm nur geblieben, sein Handy hervorzuholen und sich mit dem Bildschirmlicht zurechtzufinden. Zwar besaß der kleine Computer eine Taschenlampenfunktion, doch hatte er es schnell aufgegeben nach dieser zu suchen, da seine Sicht so schlierig und verschwommen war, dass er kaum etwas auf dem Display erkannte. Taumelnd war er durch die Gänge geschlendert, hatte sich an den Wänden entlang bewegt, während seine Beine immer wieder weggeknickt waren. Ihm war schummrig gewesen, Übelkeit hatte sich breit gemacht, ein Schwindelanfall jagte den nächsten. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wo er eigentlich hinmusste, ob jemand hinter ihm her war oder ob er hier jemals wieder herauskommen würde. Indes hatte er gespürt, wie es ihm langsam und warm den Rücken hinabgelaufen war. Blut. Sein Kopf musste ziemlich hart angeschlagen worden sein. Und dann war geschehen, was unweigerlich hatte geschehen müssen. An irgendeiner Stelle war er zum widerholten Mal in einen Türrahmen gefallen, den er zu spät bemerkte, dieses Mal jedoch sollte er sich nicht so leicht aufrappeln, da er nicht wenige Sekundenbruchteile später schon auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich wieder aufrichten konnte. Da war nämlich kein Boden gekommen. Gefallen war er und weiter gefallen und immer weiter. Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt. Insgesamt hatte der Prozess vermutlich nicht einmal drei Sekunden angehalten. Den Aufprall als schmerzhaft zu bezeichnen käme einer maßlosen Untertreibung gleich. In der absoluten Stille, die ihn umgab, hatte er das Knacken deutlich vernommen. Der Blitz von einem Schmerz folgte auf dem Fuße, zog sein Bein hinauf und breitete sich scheinbar in seinem gesamten Körper aus, während Vincent gleichzeitig versuchte Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, weil diese ihm schlagartig hinausgetrieben worden war. Er schrie seine Qualen hinaus, jedoch nicht für lang, da das Volumen seiner Atemorgane sogleich wieder nach Nachschub verlangte. Danach wimmerte er nur noch leise vor sich hin, versuchte sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen, während er gleichzeitig analysierte, woher die Wellen der Pein rührten. Vergeblich, wie er wenig später feststellte, da ihm alles schmerzte: Sein Kopf, seine Rippen, aber allen voran sein rechtes Bein, mit dem er zuerst aufgekommen war. Nachdem er glaubte, das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben und er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, unternahm er einen Versuch sich zu drehen, da er in diesem Augenblick noch auf dem Bauch lag und nur schwerlich Luft bekam. Die leiseste Bewegung jagte jedoch erneut Blitze sein Bein hinauf, was ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb und erneut wimmern ließ. „Scheiße!“, fluchte er leise. „Gottverdammte Scheiße!“, schrie er seine Verzweiflung hinaus, ehe ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei folgte, weil er sich dabei schon wieder zu viel bewegte. Ok, ok. Beruhigen. Atmen. ''Er tat es. Atmete möglichst ruhig ein und aus, beruhigte seinen Herzschlag und dann, ohne noch weiter zu zögern, stieß er sich mit einer einzigen kräftigen Bewegung hoch, zur Seite und auf den Rücken. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, er krümmte und windete sich auf dem Boden, bis sie wieder einigermaßen nachließen, was nur durch weiteres, beständiges Atmen ermöglicht wurde. Immerhin ein Gutes hatte das Ganze: Seine Schwindelanfälle hatten beinahe gänzlich nachgelassen und seine Gedanken waren so klar und präzise wie nie. ''So, eins nach dem anderen. Erst einmal: Lage analysieren. ''Auf dem Rücken liegend, was sich als nicht gerade bequem herausstellte, da jede Menge Schutt in seine Schulterblätter drückte, sondierte er mit langsamem, bedachten Bewegungen seine umliegende Umgebung, indem er den Boden mit den Händen abtastete. Zu seiner Linken fand er zu seiner Erleichterung schon bald, was er gesucht hatte: Sein Handy. Nach kurzer Betätigung erstrahlte dessen Bildschirm, wie er überrascht feststellte. Zwar hatte das Display einige Risse abbekommen, doch scheinbar funktionierte es noch einwandfrei. Verrückt, welch Stürze diese Dinger manchmal aushielten, während ein noch so kleiner Stoß schon reichte, sie komplett zu zerstören. Jetzt, da Vincent wieder etwas klarer sah, fand er auch die Taschenlampenfunktion, die er nun betätigte. Wenige Sekunden später wünschte er sich beinahe, es nicht getan zu haben. Drei Meter über ihm lag das, was eigentlich der Boden des oberen Stockwerkes hätte sein müssen. Stattdessen befand sich dort nicht viel mehr als ein Loch, welches Einblick auf die Decke sechs Meter über ihm gewährte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bemerkte, dass das Kellergewölbe zwei Stocke tiefging. Somit lag der junge Mann als auf dem Boden des ersten Kellergeschosses, welcher mit der Zeit eingestürzt war und, wie er nun ebenfalls feststellte, dass auch noch so ungünstig, dass er direkt vor dem einzigen Ausgang aus diesem Raum gelandet war und diesen weitgehend verdeckte. Nur ein winziger Spalt war hinter einer riesigen, massiven Stahlbetonplatte auszumachen, welche er unmöglich dort wegbewegen konnte. Vincent wurde jetzt schon eine Wahrheit bewusst, die er lieber verdrängte. Noch war es nicht an der Zeit aufzugeben, noch bestand Hoffnung, dass er hier herauskam. ''Was uns zum nächsten Schritt bringt, dachte er schwer ausatmend. Aufrichten. Körperliche Schäden begutachten. ''Allein der erste Teil dieses Schrittes, machte ihm eine höllische Angst, weil er unbeschreibliche Schmerzen beinhaltete. Aber es brachte ja alles nichts. Er legte das Handy vorsichtig neben sich. Bevor er jedoch loslegte, schloss er noch einmal kurz die Augen, ging in sich, stellte sicher, dass er so ruhig wie möglich vorgehen würde und machte sich erst dann für das bereit, was gleich folgen würde. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch und hievte erst dann mit einem Ruck seinen Oberkörper hoch. Dabei schrien seine Rippen laut auf, noch mehr jedoch sein Bein, welches nur minimal verschoben wurde, er meinte regelrecht zu hören, wie Knochen übereinander schabten. Zischend entließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, griff nach seinem Handy und betrachtete unter dessen Schein den Schaden. ''Verdammt, ''dachte er überraschend gelassen. Sein rechtes Bein war ein Trümmerfeld. Es blutete stark, was daran lag, dass die Hälfte seines Scheinbeinknochens abgesplittert daraus hervorlugte und ihm entgegenstarrte. In einem unnatürlichen Winkel stand es ab, was ihm ein wenig mulmig in der Magengegend werden ließ. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich noch zusammennehmen. Er schluckte schwer, da er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte, wenn er überleben und nicht verbluten wollte. ''Du schaffst das. ''Seltsamerweise blieb er trotz seiner extremen Lage ruhig und verfiel nicht in Panik. Das war gut, denn andernfalls hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Möglichst langsam und weiterhin bedacht, machte Vincent sich daran, erst seine Jacke und dann den darunterliegenden Pullover auszuziehen. Bei der Kälte hier unten, würde er beides noch benötigen, weswegen er die Sachen neben sich legte und dann das T-Shirt auszog, dass er noch anhatte. Er fror jämmerlich, weswegen er sich erst einmal wieder anzog, wobei er das zuletzt ausgezogene Kleidungsstück jedoch liegen ließ. Erst jetzt nahm er das dünne Stück wieder in die Hände, packte es am unteren Saum und zog so kräftig daran, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ sich das Material spielendleicht zerreißen. Entweder wirkte noch das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, oder der Stoff war einfach billig – er hielt Letzteres für wahrscheinlicher. So widerholte er das Prozedere noch ein paar Mal, bis er ein paar Streifen geschaffen hatte, welche er fein säuberlich neben sich ausbreitete. Nun kam der schwere Teil. Ohne zu zögern, weil ihm dazu womöglich die Zeit fehlte, nahm Vincent den ersten Streifen. Erst dann bemerkte er den Fehler in seinem Plan. Wie sollte er sein Bein umwickeln, wenn es flach auf dem Boden lag. Er würde es vorher anwinkeln müssen. ''Oh Gott, das wird scheiße weh tun… ''und das tat es. Unter heftigen Schmerzen, mit viel Gezische und unterdrückten Schreien, schaffte er es irgendwie, sein zerschmettertes Bein wenigstens soweit anzuwinkeln, dass er darunter kam. Einmal angefangen, legte er keine Pause ein, sondern machte sogleich mit den Stofffetzen weiter. Er legte ihn von unten an, wickelte ihn einmal leicht um das Bein, nahm dann beide Enden und zog sie fest zusammen. Die Blitze explodierten förmlich in seinem Bein, während der Knochen in die rechte Position zurückgeschoben wurde. Gleichwohl strömte sein Körper jedoch so viel Adrenalin aus, dass es ihn zu betäuben begann. Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit und machte gleich weiter. Nach ein paar weiteren solcher Aktionen, war die Wunde zumindest soweit versorgt, dass er hoffentlich nicht verbluten würde. Dafür fühlte der junge Mann sich jetzt völlig erledigt. Erschöpft sank er nach hinten, ignorierte das spitze Geröll in seinem Rücken und dämmerte weg. '''Der Fund' Vincent wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er das nächste Mal erwachte. Minuten? Stunden? Egal. Das erste was ihm klar wurde war, dass er schleunigst einen Ausweg finden musste. Bewusst wurde ihm dies, weil er zum einen schon wieder erbärmlich fror – der Blutverlust machte die Sache vermutlich nicht besser – und zum anderen, weil seine Kehle sich völlig ausgetrocknet anfühlte. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch ohne Wasser überleben? Drei Tage? Eine Woche? Länger garantiert nicht. Sein Blick ging zu der Tür, welche drei Meter über ihm lag. Unmöglich, dass er diese ohne Hilfe und mit seinem kaputten Bein erreichte und die andere würde er nicht freilegen können. Was blieb ihm also? Nichts. ''Wurde es ihm bitter bewusst. Wenn nicht gerade jemand zufällig hier entlangkam und ihn fand, würde er hier nie wieder rauskommen. Eine simple und grausame Wahrheit, die ihn seltsamerweise nur bedingt beunruhigte. Vermutlich war er einfach zu angeschlagen, um sich derzeit über solche Dinge Sorgen zu machen. Etwas anderes fiel ihm auf, eigentlich waren es sogar zwei Dinge. Da wäre zum Beispiel die Sache mit seinem Handy. Vor seiner neuerlichen Ohnmacht hatte er vergessen die Lampe auszuschalten. Wie er nun feststellen dürfte, hatte er es damit umgebracht. Der Akku war leer. Dies kümmerte ihn jedoch gar nicht mehr so sehr, da seine Augen sich mittlerweile zumindest halbwegs an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er immerhin ansatzweise Konturen seiner Umgebung ausmachen konnte. Als zweites wurde ihm der Grund wieder gewahr, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte: Das Mädchen. Was war mit ihr geschehen? War sie noch hier? Wanderte sie noch durch diese Gänge? Konnte sie ihm möglicherweise helfen? Witzig. Da hatte er ihr helfen wollten und war nun selbst auf sie angewiesen. In all der Zeit, in der er nun schon zu diesem verwaisten Gebäude kam, hatte er nie eine andere Menschenseele erblickt, bis auf heute. Was bedeutete, dass dieses Mädchen vermutlich tatsächlich seine einzige und letzte Hoffnung darstellte. ''Soll ich nach ihr rufen? ''Das könnte er wohl tun, allerdings stellte er sich gleichzeitig die Frage, wie lang er das durchhalten würde. Sein Hals fühlte sich jetzt schon völlig ausgetrocknet an, wie sollte es dann erst sein, wenn er erst einmal stundenlang vergeblich vor sich hin krakelte? Wenn er also dazu überging, musste er sich seine Kräfte weise einteilen. ''Wenn. ''Immerhin blieb da immer noch die Frage, warum die junge Frau überhaupt des Nachts, nur in einem weißen Kleid bekleidet durch eine alte Ruine wanderte. Wenn sie tatsächlich jemand hier festgehalten hatte und nun Vincent entdeckte, wie wahrscheinlich war es da, dass er ihm helfen würde? Nein, auf fremde Hilfe zu hoffen, war wohl nicht die beste Idee. Oder besser gesagt, es sollte der letzte Ausweg sein. Also musste er sich irgendwie selbst helfen, auch wenn er noch nicht recht wusste, wie das funktionieren sollte. ''Muss mich umsehen. ''Ja, aber das bedeutete, dass er sich erst einmal wieder aufrichten musste. Tief durchatmen und los. Überraschenderweise ging es dieses Mal deutlich leichter. Sein Bein schmerzte zwar noch immer stark, doch so langsam konnte er damit umgehen. Selbst seinem Kopf schien es besser zu gehen. Naja, er wummerte zumindest nicht mehr so sehr, ein dumpfes Pochen im Hintergrund blieb trotzdem. In seiner aufgerichteten Lage warf Vincent einen Blick durch den Raum. Viel zu sehen gab es außer jeder Menge Schutt jedoch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn er genug kleinere Stücke davon zusammennahm… Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, wie er sich einen kleinen Berg auftürmte, daran raufkraxelte, nur um im letzten Augenblick den Halt zu verlieren und unter Gestein begraben zu werden. Nicht gerade verlockend, doch daraus sollte eh nichts werden, da die meisten Stücke viel zu groß und schwer waren, um überhaupt bewegt zu werden. Tja und viel mehr fand er nicht vor. ''So viel zu dem Th… ''Er stockte mitten in seinem eigenen Gedanken, was war das? In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes lockte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Etwas hob sich dort farblich leicht, vom restlichen Untergrund ab, wirkte irgendwie heller. Auch wenn Vincent nicht glaubte, dass es ihm in irgendeiner Weise helfen würde, musste er doch wenigstens wissen, worum es dich dabei handelte. Einmal den Entschluss gefasst, hielt ihn nichts mehr davon ab. Er stemmte seine Hände in den Boden und drehte sich unter reichlichen Schmerzen so, dass sein Rücken in Richtung des unbekannten Gegenstands wies. Dann kroch er mit selbiger Bewegung, rücklings darauf zu, indem er immer erst seine Hände ein paar Zentimeter hinter sich abstützte und sich dann nach hinten zog. Damit belastete er sein Bein möglichst wenig und musste sich nicht erst auf den Bauch legen, um vorankriechen zu können, kam dafür aber auch nur sehr langsam unter kräftezehrend voran. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er die Ecke endlich, doch noch bevor er den hellen Fleck begutachten konnte, erstasteten seine Hände etwas, dass ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den gesamten Körper jagte. Instinktiv wusste er, worum es sich bei dem Gegenstand handelte, den er da erstastete und als er sich danach umdrehte, erkannte er auch endlich, was es mit der hellen Stelle auf sich hatte. ''Verdammt… ''„Verdammt… ''Verdammt!“ Erst dachte er das Wort nur, dann flüsterte er es und schließlich schrie er es hinaus. Jetzt war es auch egal, denn er wusste nun, dass ihn niemand hören würde. Es war das Kleid. Das Kleid, dass einst blütenweiß gewesen sein mochte, doch mittlerweile fast vollständig zerfallen vor Dreck nur so starrte. Unter diesem Fetzen Stoff ruhten die Knochen eines Menschen, bei dem es sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einst um ein junges Mädchen gehandelt hatte. Wie lange sie hier wohl schon lag? Als ob das noch eine Rolle spielt…, ''dachte Vincent lethargisch. Plötzlich war jeglicher Überlebenswille aus ihm gewichen. Der Grund für seine missliche Lage, er war schon vor Jahren gestorben. Nichts als eine Erscheinung hatte ihn in diese Todesfalle gelockt und nun würde er selbst hier unten sterben. Einsam, verlassen, von der Außenwelt vergessen. Mit leer dreinblickenden Augen sank er direkt neben der, schon lange verfaulten Leiche des Mädchens in sich zusammen und wartete in die Dunkelheit starrend, auf das unausweichliche Ende. '''Ein letztes Lied ' Die folgenden Stunden und Tage erlebte der junge Mann nur episodenhaft. Immer wieder erwachte er aus seiner Trance, dämmerte stetig zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein, während sein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Einmal unternahm er tatsächlich einen Versuch zu entkommen. Ein letztes Mal war noch ein Funken des Lebens in ihm aufgeblüht. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, war zu der Wand gekrochen, die die untere Tür bedeckte, hatte sich daran hochgezogen und war so aufgestanden. Auf einem Bein stehend hatte er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, die obere Ebene zu erreichen, jedoch schnell einsehen müssen, dass es diese nicht gab. Da war nur eine fast blanke Oberfläche. Und selbst wenn, wie hätte er daran hochklettern sollen? Er konnte ja kaum stehen, geschweige denn Laufen oder gar Klettern. Also hatte er sich wieder zurück zu dem Leichnam des Mädchens begeben und die Augen geschlossen. Dort sitzend gingen ihm so manche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er fragte sich, was mit ihr geschehen war, was sie hierhergetrieben hatte, in dieses Loch, in dem auch er bald verrotten würde. Irgendwann kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass seine Überlegung wahrscheinlich gar nicht so weit hergeholt waren. Sie war entführt und hierher verschleppt worden, damit jemand unaussprechliche Dinge mit ihr hatte tun können. Allein, im Verborgenen, unbemerkt von der Außenwelt. Nach verrichteter Tat hatte er sie dann hierhergeführt, hinabgestoßen und zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch vorher schon getötet, aber irgendwie glaubte Vincent dass nicht. Ein Monster wie dieses, hatte sicher seine Freude daran, sein Opfer möglichst lange zu quälen. Und die Erscheinung? Hatte es sich bei ihr wirklich um einen Geist gehandelt? War die zweite Begegnung eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit gewesen? Hatte sie sich loslösen und wegrennen können? Vielleicht. Wenn, dann war sie nicht weit gekommen… ''Armes Mädchen… ''Hatte Vincent noch gedacht, ehe er wieder weggedämmert war. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer müder, immer schwächer, immer durstiger. Seine Kehle war nicht länger nur trocken, sie glich einer Wüste. Ihn plagten Kopfschmerzen, seine Sinne spielten völlig verrückt, er halluzinierte. Im Delirium wurde ihm irgendwann bewusst, dass er den wichtigsten Gegenstand noch immer bei sich trug. In seiner Hosentasche steckte sein MP3-Player. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen heutzutage hörte er seine Musik nicht über das Handy, weil er möglichst wenig damit zu tun haben wollte. Es stellte zwar eine Notwendigkeit dar, doch gleichzeitig galt es für ihn auch als eines von vielen Symboliken der verkommenden Gesellschaft, zu der sie sich entwickelt hatte. Nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte. Wichtiger war es, dass das kleine Gerät, dass ihm alles gab, was er je gebraucht hatte, noch immer funktionierte. Noch so eine Sache: Den MP3-Player empfand er als deutlich zuverlässiger – schwerer zu beschädigen und längere Akkulaufzeit. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er die Kopfhörer und führte sie zu seinen Ohren, scheiterte jedoch bei dem Versuch sie einzuführen. Ständig verfehlte er seine Ohren, rutschte daran vorbei und spürte, wie er indes immer schwächer wurde. ''Das soll doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein…, ''dachte er müde. Sollte ihm am Ende selbst dies verwehrt werden? Plötzlich griffen zwei schmale Hände sanft die seinen und halfen ihm dabei, die Kopfhörer dahin zu führen, wo sie hingehörten. Wenige Sekunden später schaltete sich die Musik von allein ein. „Danke“, murmelte Vincent kaum verständlich, ehe er unter wohligen Klängen einschlief. Einige Stunden später erwachte er noch einmal. Ausgeruht, zumindest ein bisschen und besser bei Sinnen, als die vielen Stunden – oder Tage? – zuvor, wenn auch weit entfernt von aufmerksam oder klar bei Verstand. Sie saß direkt vor ihm, das Mädchen. Hockte einfach dort, mitten im Dreck, mit ihrem lupenreinen Kleid und ihrer wunderschönen, blassen Haut. Sie lächelte ihm schwach entgegen, als sie mitbekam, dass er wach war. „W-w-wa… was…“ Er brachte es nicht fertig, seine Frage zu vollenden. Sein Hals war völlig zugeschnürt, kratzig, trocken, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Sand hineingeschüttet. Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Nicht sprechen. Er nickte knapp. Beschloss sie einfach nur anzusehen, bis er wieder einnickte, während die Musik ihn weiterhin einlullte. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief, ihr Blick wurde sorgenvoll. Sie richtete sich auf und krabbelte auf allen Vieren etwas näher auf Vincent zu, ohne dass ihr Kleid dabei auch nur im Entferntesten schmutzig wurde. Als sie sich direkt vor ihm befand, führt sie eine Hand an ihr Ohr und tippte mit dem Finger darauf, dann führte sie selbige Hand zu ihrem Mund und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass sie sang, ehe sie auf ihn wies. Was sollte das bedeuten? ''Singen? Ich? Unmöglich. ''Er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch das konnte sie nicht akzeptieren. Sie nickte drängend, mit flehentlichem Blick, bevor sie die Geste widerholte. Wollte sie es etwa so dringend? Vincent erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung, an den Glanz in ihren Augen. Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie Gefallen an seinem Gesang gefunden hatte? Wie lange lauschte sie ihm wohl schon? Wie lange hatte sie sich im Verborgenen gehalten und immerzu darauf gewartet, dass er wiederkam, sich gefragt ''ob ''er wiederkam. ''Vielleicht kann ich ihr schlussendlich doch noch helfen. Ein letztes Mal zumindest. ''Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er seine Stimme noch reaktivieren sollte, wollte er alles daransetzen, dem Mädchen noch ein einziges Mal diesen Gefallen zu erweisen. Vincent schloss die Augen, besann sich auf das Lied, dass zufällig gerade erst einsetzte. Es war völlig egal, um welches Lied es sich dabei handelte, er kannte sie allesamte auswendig. Er ließ seine Seele von den Klängen berühren, ließ sich leiten, sich befreien, ließ zu, dass die Musik ihn ein letztes Mal belebte. Dann kam der Gesang. Er stimmte mit ein, so gut es ihm möglich war. Vielmehr als ein Krächzen brachte er jedoch nicht zustande, maximal ein leises Flüstern. Und dennoch, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ihn wieder, den Glanz, die Begeisterung. Das Mädchen war hin und weg. Es ging nicht darum, wie gut er sang, sondern einzig und allein um die Leidenschaft, mit der er es tat. Es freute ihn, freute ihn so unendlich, dass er gehört wurde und zusätzlich noch etwas Gutes damit tun konnte. Eine noch nie gefühlte Wärme begann sein Herz zu umschließen. Sie erfüllte ihn mit Zufriedenheit, mit Glückseligkeit. Das Mädchen rückte noch ein wenig näher, legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und lauschte weiter seinem Gesang. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab, während er langsam immer leiser wurde und dahinschied. Er sang sein letztes Lied in diesem Leben, doch es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er gehört wurde. Fortan würde jede Nacht aufs Neue, seine Stimme zwischen den Wänden der Ruine erschallen, sie mit seiner Leidenschaft füllen und dabei all die Grausamkeit vertreiben, die diesen einsamen, vergessenen Ort einst gezeichnet hatte. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister